


His Everything

by KirstenCerece



Series: His Everything [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hot Chocolate, Pointless fluff, Power Outage, Winter, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenCerece/pseuds/KirstenCerece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten wakes up in the middle of the night to find the power is out. Cold and left without a phone, she decides to visit her favorite scientist in hopes of getting warmed back up. Pointless Camsten fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Everything

Kirsten didn't particularly like the cold of winter. She especially didn't like the nights of winter when the temperature dropped below freezing and that irritating white substance fell from the sky. Tonight was no exception.

Kirsten woke up extremely cold and disoriented. The sky was still very dark indicating it was either early morning or late at night. She grabbed her phone to check the time, only to find her phone didn't work. After reluctantly getting out of her slightly warmer bed and investigating, Kirsten came to find the power went out shortly after she had went to sleep. When she plugged her in it had been at a low 5% and was now dead. She started to just go curl up in bed with Camille, until she came across a note lying on the counter.

_Kirsten,_

_Went to stay the night at Linus' place._

_Camille <3_

Plan B then. Kirsten located the old house phone plugged in only for the fact it didn't need power to operate, just the phone line. She could call Cameron, ask him if he had power (or heat), and if he did then could come and get her. If not then he could still either come and get or just come over and stay. Desperately wishing he had at least a heat source, Kirsten dialed the number. There was no dial tone. She was already shivering by this point, and growing more and more irritated by the minute. Two sweaters, a coat, a pair of leggings, a pair of jeans, and her messenger bag later she was locking her door and venturing out to Cameron's apartment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

His front door slamming shut wasn't something he usually heard at eleven at night, so it only made sense to get up and check it out. As soon as his blankets came off, Cameron immediately regretted his decision when the cold air filling the room met his bare skin. His lamp didn't turn on when he flipped the switch, so the power had to be out. Taking a deep breath he braved the freezing hardwood floor to go check out his living room.

Kirsten wasn't the last thing he expected to see in his apartment late at night, but her stripping off her clothing was. Her coat and one sweater was already lying in the floor, and her shaking hands trying to her jeans off. Cameron ran over and grabbed her arms before she succeeded. Had her arms not felt so damp and cold he would have questioned her sanity, but then again from the looks of things she had walked here in the snow. Maybe he should be questioning her sanity.

“Did you walk here?” Her blonde locks were damp and sticking to the sides of her face, teeth chattering from the cold. Cameron shook his head with a smile and grabbed the hem of her second sweater, lifting it over her head. He knew Kirsten couldn't stand to wear sweaters without a tank top underneath, otherwise he wouldn't have so boldly peeled her sweater off. She gave him a thankful glance and started to work on her jeans again.

“Yes, and don't worry I have leggings on.” The wet fabric clung to her legs making it difficult for her numb fingers to grasp the fabric. This time Cameron blushed as he crouched down in front of her to help, but was still thankful she had put leggings on. He wanted to yell at her for walking here in the snow, but at least she had tried to dress for it. Once her jeans were lying in the pile with the rest of her clothing, Cameron put a hand on her back and steered her towards his room. She graciously flopped onto his bed, grabbing the blanket folded at the end and wrapping it around herself.

“Do you need pants or are your leggings dry?”

“They're dry.” He dug around in his closet for a few minutes, looking for a specific hoodie, until he remembered it was hanging on the back of his door. Kirsten had spent many nights at his apartment, often 'forgetting' clothes to sleep in just so she could wear something of his. She particularly liked one of his favorite hoodies, since he wore it more than the others it retained it scent of his cologne despite washings. It was hanging on the hook behind his door, just waiting for Kirsten.

“The blue one okay?” Of course it was okay, Cameron just wanted to hear her say she wanted that hoodie.

“I know you just want to hear me say I want that one.” He smiled, tossing it at her. Once she had dry clothing on and had a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Cameron grabbed another blanket and joined her on the edge of the bed. After a second of thought he grabbed another blanket to cover their legs, and pulled her as close as they could get. The heat in his apartment had gone out with the power, and the lack of carpeting didn't help the rooms to retain any heat.

“So why didn't you call me to come get you?” He was slightly angry at her for walking the streets with the lamp posts out. Anything could have happened to her from getting lost to getting kidnapped. He didn't see a flashlight in her hands when she came in, so she must have went by the faint moonlight peeking through the copious clouds.

“The power went out soon after I plugged my phone in and the phone lines are out too so the house phone wouldn't work.”

“Camille wasn't home?”

“No, she's at Linus' place. I was really cold and hoping you would still have heat, so I walked here.” He felt bad telling her his heating system was out too, that she walked all the way here for nothing. Until he thought of something hidden in the back of his closet, with all of the other junk from his childhood when he brought when he moved into the apartment.

“I'm afraid the heat's out here too. I can make you hot chocolate or tea though, if you want.” Kirsten turned to him, but he couldn't see the look on her face. He really needed to light a few candles or find a flashlight.

“How are you going to do that? Your stove is electric.”

“I'll tell you how on two conditions.” He didn't hear her respond, so he assumed she nodded.

“First I need you to help me either light candles or hunt for a flashlight. Second, you cannot make fun of me or I will drink all of the tea and you will get none. Deal?” She laughed softly and grabbed his hand before standing up.

“Are the candles in a specific place or do you have them spread around?”

They bumped into each other multiple times, laughing each time and even stealing a kiss once or twice. It took what Cameron estimated around fifteen minutes for Kirsten to navigate and light all of the candles and for him to get the flashlight. He found the flashlight fairly quickly but finding fresh batteries to replace the dead ones took awhile. He had dug around in his closet while Kirsten moved the candles into the kitchen and away from anything that could catch fire. Despite their agreement he knew she would laugh once she saw the set up, but seeing her beautiful smile would make all of the taunts in the world worth it.

“Hey Kirsten, I need to know what you want to drink.” His voice carried easily into the other room, Kirsten coming in moments later. The candle in her hands illuminated the angles of her face, allowing Cameron to see the moment she caught site of the gas powered hot plate situated on the counter. He was glad she couldn't see him all that well in the low light, as she couldn't see the redness creeping up his face. She was smiling in amusement when she placed the candle on the counter, and came to stand beside him.

“You keep a hot plate in your closet and a mini propane tank in your apartment?” Cameron shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her even closer. The search had warmed him up to a certain point but the chill still didn't feel pleasant.

“The hot plate is from the time teenage Cameron got into chemistry, specifically making things blow up. Linus and I were planning on doing an experiment next guys night so I had a propane tank ready for it.” Kirsten was eying the set up curiously, but in the end seemed pleased by it. After all it meant they could have all the hot drinks they could want, until the power came back and the heating with it.

“I never pictured you going through that phase. You seem like you would have been too mature for it.”

“You are never too mature or intelligent to blow things up.”

“True. So can I get a hot chocolate?”

“Of course milady. One hot plate-heated chocolate coming up.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

“I almost wish we could watch Doctor Who right now.” Cameron was sitting on his couch, back against the arm and legs up on the other cushion. Kirsten was curled up on his lap, happily sipping on her hot chocolate. Cameron himself had chosen tea, but watching her expression as she took the first sip almost made him throw out his tea for the chocolate drink. Instead he would just steal drinks of hers when she wasn't looking.

“So I've gotten you hooked. Admit it Cupcake, you like Doctor Who.” Kirsten muttered something that sounded like a yes, and laid her head back against his chest. The blankets from his bed were wrapped around the two, as well as the extra blankets they had been toting earlier. If someone told him a year ago that he would be cuddled on a couch with a beautiful woman during a snow storm, he would have called them crazy. The idea of stitching would have sounded more plausible than being in a relationship with someone like Kirsten.

Yet here they were, seeking warmth from one another on a cold winter's night. Bickering over pointless things and sharing kisses in the flickering candlelight. Not saying a thing out loud yet conveying all the love and affection they held for one another. Every time he thought back to the time he and his Mom argued over his decision to reject a coveted position at MIT for a secret government project, Kirsten came to mind. She always asked him at the end of every single call if it was worth it, and every time his answer was yes. Meeting Kirsten, as an adult, and spending almost everyday since then with her made all of the things he had given up seem meaningless.

A higher pay grade would be meaningless if he never would have met the blonde who stole his heart. A prestigious title would be worthless to him if he couldn't share his bed at night with the most beautiful girl he had met who loved him for him. Where would he have found a girl as intelligent as he yet not so much to the point it was annoying or demeaning? Kirsten made everything, every decision he made in his life, worth it and much much more.

“We should do this again.” Cameron smirked, but kissed the top of her head. She turned to face him, with her brilliant smile glowing.

“Just sit in the candlelight, drinking hot chocolate and tea, and relax.”

“A chance to kidnap you for the evening, cuddle in the candlelight, and use my super-geeky hot plate to make us drinks? I don't think I could refuse that if I wanted to.” She laughed, and Cameron's heart melted.

“Exactly.”

Yeah, Kirsten made giving up everything worth it. With her by his side he already had everything he could want, so he honestly wasn't really giving up anything at all. She was his everything.

 


End file.
